The Government of the Swiss Confederacy (Archived)
This is the official homepage of The Kingdom of the Swiss Confederacy. It includes a detailed list of all Swiss political affairs, military details, government details, religious details, as well as an indepth history of Switzerland since its birth in 1743. Notable Members King - Tylar Kroshbon/Tyler Crossbones Queen - Crowned Prince - Blek Kroshbon/Blake Prince - Richerd Kroshbon/Richard Shipbreaker Prince - Wolv Kroshbon/Wolf Crossbones The Ministry Prime Minister - Josef Kohlecshmied/Joseph Coalsmythe Minister of Warfare - Roger Warskull Minister of Welfare - Minister of Finance - Minister of Defense - Minister of Foreign Affairs - Parliament Lord Chancellor ~ Upper Parliament Lord ~ Marquis' Christopher Ironshot Lord ~ Lord ~ Lord ~ Lord ~ *Members of the Upper Parliament are Marquis' Lower Parliament Lord ~ Baron Samuel Darkwalker Lord ~ Lord ~ Lord ~ Lord ~ Lord ~ *Members of the Lower Parliament are Barons The Church of Switzerland The Church of Switzerland is the section of the Catholic Church that is located around Switzerland, expanding into both the French Alps and Austria. it is headed by ArchBishop John Glorybane. Recognized Members of the Church: #Pope Benedict XIV - Head of the Catholic Church #Cardinal Phillipe V Clemente #Cardinal Jack Bluehawk #Cardinal Johnny Goldtimbers #Cardinal Hannibal Clemente #Cardinal Leon Daggerskull #Cardinal Samuel Creststeel #Cardinal Ponce De Leon #Cardinal Carlos La Verde Sanita #Cardinal Diego De La Vega #Archbishop John Glorybane - Head of the Swiss Church, Overseer of Berne #Bishop Willhelm Kohleschmied - Overseer of Zurich Armed Forces The Armed Forces of Switzerland are made up of four branches. The Swiss Army, The Swiss Navy, The Swiss Special Forces, and the Militia. Swiss Army #Lord General ~ (TBA) #Generals #Commanders #Infantry Units, Artillery Units, and Cavalry Units Swiss Navy #Lord Admiral ~ Izzy Dedyett (Level 50) #Admirals #Commanders #Sailors, and Marines Swiss Special Forces #Field Marshall ~ Infamous (The Blue Knight, Level 45) #Commanders #SOT (Special Ops Trooper) The Militia The Militia is different as it has no affirmed leader. It is only divided into two groups. #Regulars ~ Permanent Members of the Militia during War-time. #Volunteers ~ May come and go as they please. Swiss Trading Company ~To be added~ Information Capital - Bern Population - 9,000,000 Guilds - Armed Guard Goverment type - Absolute Monarchy Motto -'' ''Regola Svizzera Monarch - King Tylar Kroshbon I Name - Switzerland Official Name - The Kingdom of the Swiss Confederacy State Religion - Roman Catholicism Armed Forces - 220,170 *Switzerland = Red *Doppio Pact = Blue Portraits of Members Fjn.jpg|Admiral Ironshot, Duke of Jura Me.jpg|Joseph Coalsmythe, Duke of Zurich and Prime Minister of Switzerland Tyler Crossbones.jpg|Roger Warskull, Minister of Warfare 220px-James Wolfe.jpg|Former Richard Venables Tyler_cross_bones.png|Tyler Crossbones, Duke of Bern and King of Switzerland Blue's Swiss Protrait.jpg|Blue XIII, Minister of Finance, Count of Valais, Pressman of The Swiss Press, and President of TSR Blake3.jpg|Blake getting old in his 60s AlessianoWilde.jpg|Former Sir Alessiano Matthias Wesk Louse-Wilde, Former King of Switzerland International Relations *Kingdom of Great Britain & Ireland *King George II *Allied *Trading *Very Friendly *Kingdom of France *King Phillipe V Clemente and Queen Grace Goldtimbers *Neutral *Not Trading *Indifferent *Spanish Empire *King Phillipe V Clemente and Queen Isabella V Clemente *Neutral *Not Trading *Hostile ( Slightly Indifferent ) *Kingdom of Prussia *King Antonius I *Neutral *Not Trading *Indifferent *The Ottoman Empire *Sultan Mahmud I *Neutral *Not Trading *Indifferent *The Archduchy of Austria *Archduchess Hannah I *Allied *Not Trading *Friendly *Kingdom of Poland Lithuania *King August III *Allied *Not Trading *Friendly *The Papal States *Pope Benedict XIV *Neutral *Not Trading *Indifferent *Romania *Queen Elizabeth Spark I *Allied *Trading *Very Friendly Elections Lord Chancellor Elections Themes Words to anthem : :When the morning skies grow red :And o'er their radiance shed, :Thou, O Lord, appeareth in their light. :When the Alps glow bright with splendour, :Pray to God, to Him surrender, :For you feel and understand, :For you feel and understand, :That he dwelleth in this land. :That he dwelleth in this land. :In the sunset Thou art nigh :And beyond the starry sky, :Thou, O loving Father, ever near :When to Heaven we are departing, :Joy and bliss Thou'lt be imparting, :For we feel and understand :For we feel and understand :That Thou dwellest in this land. :That Thou dwellest in this land. :When dark clouds enshroud the hills :And gray mist the valley fills, :Yet Thou art not hidden from Thy sons. :Pierce the gloom in which we cower :With Thy sunshine's cleansing power :Then we'll feel and understand :Then we'll feel and understand :That God dwelleth in this land. :That God dwelleth in this land. :Towards us in the wild storm coming, :You yourself give us resistance and stronghold, :You, almighty ruling, rescuing! :During horror and nights of thunderstorms :Let us childlike trust Him! :Yes, we feel and understand; :Yes, we feel and understand; :That God dwelleth in this land. :That God dwelleth in this land. : Category:The Government of The Swiss Confederacy Category:Governments